Cat Got Your Tongue?
by AnimeLover619
Summary: Everything is explained in the story itself, but basically, a hot and steamy imagination vs reality scenario for the younger Okumura brother Yukio and his feelings for Rin. Warning: Explicit language, scenes, & yaoi. Rated M


**Hiya! This is a continuation of "Bentos and Brother", so if you haven't read it yet, be sure to check it out soon!**

 **This is rated M, for mature content, so you have been warned.**

 **I don't own Blue Exorcist, or their characters, this is just my own imagination going crazy.**

 **Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

After their heated moment of passion in the classroom, Rin Okumura was in a daze. He remembered his younger brother taking advantage of him, one long, exasperating stroke at a time during lunch this afternoon. But what made it super hot? The fact that it was in his brother's classroom, in public, where everyone could see them. Seeing him cum all over his brother's cock like that...made him twitch and squirm with pleasure. His face got even redder. There was just something authoritative about Yukio in the classroom. He didn't go easy on his brother at all. In fact, it seemed like Yukio was more of a demon than Rin was. And that made Rin want him even more. He wish he could do something to make Yukio more aggressive, but what?

Yukio Okumura stayed behind the desk and continued the lecture, eyeing Rin and holding back from just pouncing on him during the lecture. Seeing Rin fuss over him, bringing him lunch, and acting all bashful made him want to grip onto Rin's hips and thrust nonstop. He wanted to leave scratch marks, bite marks, anything that would make Rin his, once and for all. What would drive him even crazier though would be if Rin ever decided to wear a costume. He's sexy enough as is, but some embarrassing costume where he'd be completely submissive and obey Yukio's commands would be the absolute best. "Why can't class end sooner?", Yukio thought. "I just want Friday classes to be over so we can fuck all weekend in the dorm." He imagined his cute, older brother with his pink hole spread open just for him, and the tightness, the perfect way it'd wrap around his thick cock, grabbing onto his tail and not letting go and clawing Rin's back, leaving marks. Rin's body writhing in his and Yukio's sweat and moaning whenever Yukio pumped his cock in and out. Filling his brother's perfect hole with cum.

The bell rings. The lessons for the day are over. It takes all of Yukio's strength to not topple his brother right then and there. Once they were alone, Yukio grabs onto Rin's hips and whispers, "Let's continue from where we started later tonight, in the dorm?", and bites his neck gently. Rin shudders in delight but pulls back and says "No. Tonight. 10pm. Come into this classroom. I have a surprise for you, okay?" Yukio pulls back completely and smiles, with a evil look in his teal blue eyes, and pushes up his glasses. "Sure. I'm going to go grade some papers then. I'll see you soon."

Yukio looked at the clock: 4:23pm. Damn it.

Once Rin leaves the classroom, Yukio closes the door, turns his back, and sits on the floor. His excitement over tonight gets the better of him, and he slowly pulls out his cock and starts pumping it slowly, closing his eyes and imagining his brother, licking the cum off of his cock. His tongue would be warm and moist, he'd suck on it like it was a lollipop, being careful his fangs wouldn't scratch Yukio in any way. Rin would be so slow, just taking his time, teasing Yukio until Yukio got frustrated and grabbed onto his brother's black head and forced him to take it further down his throat. Hearing his choking sounds and making his head bob up and down, seeing the tears on his brother's eyes...he pumped faster. His toes were curling and he started breathing heavier. He imagined cumming deep inside his brother's throat, and Rin would swallow it all, drinking everything Yukio had to offer and loving every moment of it. Yukio groaned softly and came all over himself, not having a care in the world about who saw him jerking off or who he jerked off to.

Yukio looked at the clock again: 5:11pm.

Yukio went and cleaned himself up and put his member back into his pants and promptly zipped it up. He stood up straight and went over to the stack of papers on his students' desk and began grading, one by one. Yukio quickly grew fatigued and started falling asleep. He took off his glasses and rested his head on the desk, looking forward to sleeping. The wait was just too long.

Footsteps, and a whisper. The classroom is pitch black, and there's only Yukio's name coming out. Rin turns on the light, enters into the classroom and goes to slowly shake his brother awake. At first, there's slight groaning, and then he hears the words "Rin...is that you?" Rin whispers, "Yes, it's me. You okay, Yukio?" Yukio puts on his glasses and blinks slowly, adjusting to the light. He then sees his brother, wearing...black cat ears, a collar, and a leash in his hand and something plastic looking in the other.

"What's this?", Yukio asked, pointing at the black plastic item in his hand. RIn blushed and replied, "O-oh! It's something that I thought we'd try. It has a suction cup end to put on surfaces. It's for my...my, um. There. It's for there."

Yukio looked at him sensually and smiled "What's the matter, Rin? Cat got your tongue?"

* * *

 **Aaaaand, this is where I'm ending it for now. Hope you enjoyed my "comeback" fanfic! So what do you think? Want a chapter 2? Let me know in the comment section if you do!**

 **Rate, favorite and review!**

 **Bye, my lovelies!**


End file.
